


Human

by owlpockets



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 14:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlpockets/pseuds/owlpockets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The addiction was hard to kick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: mild description of self-harm. Written for a request on supernatural100's birthday drabble exchange.

Dean knew what Sam said, knew for himself that he never wanted this, but the addiction was hard to kick. Mornings, right before he woke were the worst, when the horrors were most vividly remembered. He would jerk awake, nauseated, mouth dry, and above all desperate. When he was feeling weak Dean would sneak into the bathroom with the travel sewing kit from Sam's bag and remember Alastair’s buttery voice as the flimsy thin needle slid under his fingernail, or through the skin at the crook of his elbow. Only enough to calm himself. He supposed the weakness kept him human.


End file.
